


The Alpha

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Shapeshifters - Freeform, actor Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is an actor staring in a new block buster. He needs to act with a pack of wolves. The director calls in an expert, Peter, the wolfman, Burke. He is an ex-FBI-agent who trains wolves for movies. He not only needs to train the wolves for the movie, but also the actor, so Neal will be comfortable around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills the ´Shapeshifter´ square on my gen bingo card.

“Hi Neal, we set up a meeting between yourself and Peter Burke, next Wednesday. It will be at his estate up north. I booked you a flight and a local chauffeur will take you there.”

“Thanks Sara.”

“I know you are not thrilled working with life animals, but this is what your fans want to see. You, suffering in a snowy landscape, alone, hypothermic, some hurt, and of course good old fashioned Comfort.

“Jeesh Sara, I mean, how much can you make the character suffer?”

“Believe me, a lot. IT is what your fans want to see. So, we are OK for Wednesday?”

“Yeah.”

 

* *  *

 

When they drove up to the domain, Neal was anxious. Sara had informed him about this ‘wolfman’. Peter Burke was his name. There were several companies that trained animals for productions, but Peter Burke was known as the expert in dogs and wolves. His reputation exceeded him.

The director had chosen only to work with the best and here he was, on his way to meet this guy. The chauffeur pressed the bell and announced them. The gate opened and they drove on. There were high fences around the estate and Neal couldn´t see any animals.

The car stopped in front of a large wooden cabin style house and in the door stood a tall man. He had a relaxed smile. At his feet sat a golden Labrador.

Neal walked up to the man while extending his hand. The dog at his feet started whining excitingly but stayed down.

“Hi, I´m Neal Caffery.”

“Welcome. Peter Burke, the trip went smooth?”

“Without a hitch. Nice place you got here.”

“Thank you, I understood from Sara that you are staying three days?”

“Yes, she told me it was necessary to get the wolves to acquaint with me? She also told me that she booked a hotel.”

“Come inside, I made coffee. And I told Sara that you could stay here at my place. I have a guest room.”

“Oh, but I don´t want to impose.”

“No problem, I don´t get that many visitors. You are welcome to stay.”

“Sounds good.”

Neal followed Peter inside. He hadn’t expected the homey feeling inside. It oozed a sort of rugged comfort, it was completely the opposite of Neal´s New York loft, but he instantly liked it. While he sat down, he studied Peter. He was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt, sleeves rolled up. For some reason he was outdoorsy, manly, he radiated dominance. Neal was intrigued.

“Cream or sugar?”

“Sorry?” Neal startled.

“Do you want cream and sugar in your coffee?”

“A bit of cream please.”

Peter handed Neal a cup of coffee and opened a tin with cookies. They smelled delicious. He glanced longingly at the cookies. He shouldn’t and Sara would give him shit about it, but he took one.

The moment he put one of the cookies in his mouth, he almost moaned in delight.

“God, they are delicious, you must give me the address of the store.”

Peter smiled.

“I made them myself.”

“Really?”

“Is that so strange? You need to be self supportive around here.”

“I guess so.”

“Did you bring casual clothing?” Peter asked while eyeing Neal.

“This is casual.” Neal laughed. He wore a jeans and a button down with a sweater, OK, the jeans was Armani, but still, this was as casual as it got.

“OK, but I warned you.”

“What is on the program?”

“Well, today I just want to show you the different packs and who is who. You will be just observing. Tomorrow I want to introduce you into Tate´s pack.”

“Tate?”

“Yes, he is the alpha male in my first pack.”

“Sara told me you would be training me as well.”

“Yes, I need you to be comfortable in the pack. I read the script and there a couple of scenes that will require some effort from you as well as the wolves.”

“I will be honest. I am a bit nervous.” Neal gave a small smile.

“That is OK. For now. We will go one step at a time and just tell me if you are uncomfortable. Be honest to me, as the wolves will be able to read you better than me and they are wile animals.”

“That I can do.”

“OK then, let´s go, the packs must be fed.”

Peter walked out of the house to a barn. He told his dog to stay, so the golden retriever stayed on the porch of the house. Neal followed Peter and stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the barn. The coppery smell of blood was overwhelming.

There were two big carcasses, divided into fours and Peter lifted them on to two quads.

“Ever drove one of these?”

“No, but I have a bike.”

“It is not the same, but also not that different, let´s go.”

The ride to the pens was not far but with the meat on the back, Neal was glad they didn’t have to walk the distance. When they arrived at the fence, Peter whistled and waited.

Slowly and shyly, a wolf appeared. Neal held his breath. The animal was magnificent. He was black with grey eyes.

“Meet Tate, he is the alpha male.” Peter smiled and Tate came up to him to be petted. While Peter was playing with Tate, a second wolf arrived. It also walked up to Peter and started licking his hand.

“Oh, this is Mingan, she is the alpha female.”

Both wolves were wagging their tales like dogs. Soon, the whole pack stood around Peter, he came back out of the pen, grabbed a piece of meat and threw it on the ground.

“And what do you think?”

Neal could see true happiness in Peter’s eyes.

“They are magnificent.”

After throwing in the second piece of meat, Peter suggested to go to the other pack. They got on the quads and drove to another pen.

“This pack is led by Olcan and Welyn.”

This time Neal approached the fence and Peter noticed the wolves were tense and guarded.

“Hey Olcan, what is wrong?” Peter slowly approached the wolf.

Neal could see the wolf´s demeanor change, it’s ears pulled back, it’s eyes narrow. Peter closed the enclosure and asked Neal to come closer. Immediately Olcan stood stiffly legged and tall. The wolf was staring penetratingly at Neal. Neal stood as still as possible and Olcan stood on his hind legs against the fence.

Neal´s breathing had picked up. Peter thought it was because Neal was scared, but he was surprised to see Neal was staring back, stiff, not moving. If he didn’t know better, Peter would have sworn that Neal was challenging Olcan. Interested Pete observed.

And as soon as it started, the enchantment was gone. Neal stepped back and smiled nervously at Peter.

“What just happened?” Neal asked the Peter who left the pen.

“You were challenging Olcan., but I must admit, I have never seen this before. I will feed them and we will work with Tate’s pack.

 

* *  *

 

During dinner that night, Peter explained wolf behavior and their body language. Afterwards he and Neal discussed the planned movie.

“What is it called?”

“As far as I know, it will be _Running with the wolves_.”

Peter looked skeptical at Neal.

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger. I´m just as actor in the movie, just like your wolves.”

“You’re right. Sara told me that you are playing an animal rights activist who lives with a pack of wolves to protect them.”

“That sums it up…”

“Sara also told me that the director wants a shot where you eat with the pack from a killed deer.”

“Yeah, she told me as well. Will that be a problem?”

“No, it shouldn’t be. Tomorrow I will introduce you into Tate’s pack. Tate didn’t respond to you like Olcan did. So we will use them. Coffee?”

“How do you get to live with two pack of wolves?”

Peter stood up and walked to the kitchen. Neal understood the subject was closed. When Peter came back? Neal was playing with the dog.

“What is his name?”

“Satchmo.”

“Oh, music lover, are you?”

“My wife was, she named him.” Neal noticed he spoke about his wife in the past tense, so he didn’t push it.

“She had good taste.”

 

* *  *

 

The next morning, Neal woke because the wolves were howling. He stayed in bed and listened to Peter bustling in the kitchen. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He chose a pair of jeans, a T-shirt with long sleeves and a hoodie. The hiking boots he had bought specially for this occasion.

When he walked into the kitchen area, he inhaled the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

“You want some?” Peter chuckled when he saw Neal´s face.

“Was it that obvious?”

“Sort of.”

With the coffee came a plate with pancakes, there was syrup poured over it and a chunk of butter on top. Neal eyed the stack.

“I shouldn’t.” he said with a sad face.

“Why not?”

“There is at least 500 calories in there. That will take me three hours in the gym to get rid of them.”

Peter just stared at him and then started laughing.

“Rest assured, you will need the calories. Eat up.”

Peter pulled his plate closer and ate with gusto. Neal thought about it for a second and then decided that they would tasted better warm, so he dug in and almost purred with delight as the rich taste of the real butter and syrup hit his taste butts. Peter only smiled seeing Neal enjoy something as simple as breakfast. Both men finished and Peter called Satchmo.

“I hope you brought a coat you don’t mind getting dirty.”

“Not really.”

“Take one of my parka’s, I guess it will be a bit big, but it doesn’t matter if it gets dirty.”

Peter handed him the parka and pulled on one himself. Neal cringed his nose. The coat smelled of wet dog.

“Ready to meet the pack for real?”

Neal felt anxiety built, but he knew this needed to be done and he nodded.

“Yes, any tips?”

“Just be yourself. Listen to what I say. Pay attention to their body language and you will be alright.”

They did the trip to the enclosure again on quad. When they walked over to the door, Peter studied Neal.

“You still OK?”

“Yeah.”

Peter opened the door and both men walked up to the open area. Neal saw a cage to his left, he studied it until he heard Peter whistle. Out of nowhere came the grayish brown alpha male Neal had met yesterday and right behind him came Mingan. They walked up to Peter and he petted the wolves.

“You can touch them, they wouldn’t do anything.”

Neal stepped closer and Peter could see Neal´s posture change as did the wolves. Neal walked stiff legged and tall and he stared at Tate. At the same time Tate lowered his body. This was odd, Tate was definitely the alpha male but he was showing signs of active submission towards Neal. Peter had never seen Tate do that before.

“Neal? Neal!”

Neal suddenly looked startled at Peter like he had just woken up.

“Are you alright?”

When Neal nodded, he continued. “As a first training session, I want you to join me in the cage.”

Neal nodded and followed Peter, who gestured to go inside. The cage was small and Neal had to crouch to get inside. Peter ushered Tate and Mingan inside as three more wolves, crawling in himself while closing the cage. It was crowded and the wolves snarled and snapped at each other, fighting to get personal space. Peter could see Neal´s eyes darting around at the different wolves.

“Are you alright? I want you to defend your space. If they come too close for comfort, tell them off.”

At that exact moment Tate and his beta got in a fight. Peter was sure he could see the look in Neal’s eyes change. Tate also noticed and challenged Neal. Peter was just about to come in between them when Neal grabbed the beta and pushed him down. Tate saw this as an opportunity to attack, but Neal pinched his ear and made a low growling sound in his throat. The posture in the wolves changed immediate. The two alpha´s showed active submission, as the lower ranking wolves went into passive submission. Peter was staring with open mouth. He had never seen anything like it. Just observing this interaction between Neal and the wolves, Peter was speechless. It was more than obvious that Neal had established himself as the alpha male.

“Neal?” Peter reached out to Neal´s arm, but the growling only deepened. There was no recognition in Neal´s eyes.

“OK, that is it.” Peter opened the cage and the wolves fled out as fast as they could. Neal wanted to follow them, but Peter grabbed Neal by the neck. It startled him and he looked in shock up at Peter.

“What happened?”

“You tell me. What is wrong with you?”

“With me? What do you mean?”

“You don´t remember?”

“Apparently not, enlighten me.”

“If I didn´t know better, I would say you are the new alpha male in Tate’s pack.”

“What?”

“Remember when Olcan felt challenged by you? You did it again with Tate.”

“I did?”

“Yes, I was there. Let´s go back for lunch, we need to talk.”

 

* *  *

 

They ate in silence. Neal was ravenous and was shoving his food down in a speed that even surprised Peter. He had gotten to know Neal to be someone that ate in moderation. Peter just studied Neal.

“OK, spit it out.” Neal laughed.

“Was it that obvious?”

“I could hear you think.”

“I will be honest; I have never seen the wolves react like this before.”

“You said you would you thought I was an alpha male. Why did you say that?”

“You were staring them down and growling. Remember what I told you about wolf body language?”

“I growled?”

“You really don´t remember?”

Neal shook his head.

“Are you still willing to work with the wolves?”

“Sure.”

“For now, I want you to observe, no interaction. I first want to train Tate for the scene where he is shot.”

“I can do that.”

Both men walked up to the training meadow. Peter went to retrieve Tate. Neal sat down on a log and watched Peter interacting with the wolf.

The scene demanded the wolf to walk, get shot with a tranquilizer gun and then go down and stay down. The tough part would be that Tate would have to play death with a camera crew working around him. Peter told Tate to crawl like he was wounded. It was impressive to see Tate picking up at the subtle directions that Peter gave. Every time Tate did what Peter wanted he was rewarded with a treat. Within two hours Tate knew what to do and Peter was fairly confident the scene would work.

When they were ready, Peter gestured to Neal to enter the enclosure. Neal entered and Tate took a submissive posture.

“I understood that the director wants you to eat from the carcass together with the wolves.”

“Yeah, the prop guys said they would make a piece that looks like a liver but out of something sweet so the wolves won’t eat it.”

“Great.”

“The problem is that Tate is submissive towards you. I guess I will bring Olcan along to get the desired effect out of Tate.”

“OK.”

“We will practice the scene where you find a wounded Tate now. Tate, come boy.”

Once the wolf was standing next to him, Peter handed him a piece of meat.

“Let’s see if he keeps down when you walk around him.”

“Tate, stay!”

Neal walked around the wolf and then crouched down.

“Ok, touch him on the shoulder, the dart will be somewhere around that area, probably his neck. I will make a collar with a prop dart, because of their long hair, you won’t see the collar.”

Neal placed his hand a bit hesitantly at Tate´s neck. The wolf let out a low growl that was matched by Neal’s, but he stayed down.

“Yeah, that works.”

“What do you want to do next?”

“That’s it for today, tomorrow I want to work with the pack. Let´s go home. Come Tate.”

Peter attached a collar and leash and walked Tate back to the enclosure.

 

* *  *

 

Are you a Native American descendant?” Peter was curious. His wolves had never reacted like this.

“Not that I know of. As far as I know, I have my roots in Ireland. Why?”

“Some tribes believe in shapeshifting. If I wouldn’t know better, you are an alpha male wolf.” Peter shook his head. “Never mind, let´s eat.”

Whatever Peter had made while Neal was in the bathroom, it sure smelled delicious.

“It´s Boeuf Bourguignon.”

“Shall I set the table?”

“Please.”

While Neal set the table, Peter finished the mea and then opened a bottle of Marsannay. They enjoyed the meal and took their coffee in front of the fire place.

 

* *  *

 

The next day, Neal found himself running with a pack of wolves. He felt exhilarated, running as fast as he could through the cold air with the pack around him. The wolves seemed as excited as Neal.

When they arrived back where they started, Peter had deposited a deer carcass inside the enclosure. The wolves tentatively approached the meat. Tate and Mingan studied Neal´s posture. He dropped to his knees next to the belly, with both wolves growling near the back of the deer.

Neal took a dominant posture and Peter held his breath. He should stop this before it got out of hand, but it was just too fascinating to see Neal interact with the wolves. If Peter didn´t know better, he would have sworn that Neal´s hair bristled, in show of dominance. His eyes were not human, they showed an animalistic fierceness, it was almost freighting to see.

 

Neal bent down without taking his eyes of both wolves and tore a piece of meat from the carcass. Peter knew that some actors would do a lot for their roles, but this was far beyond the call of duty.

Both Tate and Mingan stared back and hesitantly crept closer. When Neal let them, they started eating and finally the betas and the rest of the pack ate, Neal in the center of it all.

It was the strangest thing, Peter was baffled, he had never imagined this possible.

The pack accepted Peter to feed them, to play with them, but Neal was accepted as the alpha male. The dynamics were completely different.

“Neal?”

Neal´s gaze shifted from Tate to Peter and suddenly the look in his eyes changed.

“What?” he snapped.

“Look around you.”

When Neal realized he was surrounded by the pack and saw the blood on his clothes and hands, he was surprised. He slowly got up and backed up towards Peter.

“What happened? Did I eat from the carcass?”

The look on Neal´s face was priceless. Peter just nodded and laughed. It was funny to see realization seep in.

“I wasn’t attacked.”

“No, you weren´t. Nice deduction.”

“How is this possible?”

“Seriously? I have no idea. I have never seen anything like it. But I can only think of one explanation.”

“And that is?”

“That you are a shapeshifter.”

“What do you mean?”

“Legend tells that some wolves took on human forms, but they can return to their animal self if they want to or need to.”

“So you are saying I can change in a wolf.”

“Well, I haven´t seen you change physically, but your demeanor suggests it strongly.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“There is nothing to say. It is your nature.”

 

* *  *

 

The three days were over quicker than expected and before they knew it, the driver was in front of the house again.

“Well, I think we are ready. I will see you next week when I bring the wolves over. The director let me know that they start with the scenes with the wolves.”

“Yeah, see you next week.” Neal walked towards the car but turned after he handed his bag to the driver.

“I enjoyed my time here, Peter. I…”

“You are welcome to come back and do some more soul searching.”

“Thanks, I would like that.”

With a pet on Satchmo´s head, Neal got in the car and they drove away. He needed to think and he would definitely come back.

 

 

 

 


End file.
